It's About the Journey
by Ryan-Brazenly
Summary: Touya, unlike his sister, is apprehensive about going on a Pokemon Journey. What wonders lie in store for him, Touko, Bianca and Cheren? Will he meet someone who will break his fear? Rated T for some language Pairing: Touya x N


I sat on the pool's edge, legs in the water, looking at my reflection. Messy brown hair, brown eyes, and a passive expression. It was the same as it had always been. At my journey's end, would the face looking back at me be the same? I had so many reservations. I had been feeling anxious about it for a long time. I felt ready to break any moment anytime Touko brought it up. What if Touko and I got lost? What if something bad happened to us? What if something bad happened to Mom while we were gone? I just could not fully convince myself that leaving was the best idea. The world was a scary place, and I had only four days to prepare myself.

A small, whiskered, blue and white figured peered over my shoulder.

"Osha?" I chuckled and turned around, petting Oshawott gently. We had become close in the short time we had spent together. He smiled and dived into the pool, sending water flying my way. I quickly jumped up from my spot to avoid getting wet. However, I guess I got up a little too quickly, because I was heading straight for the water myself. I hit the surface and made a big splash, going deep underwater. I resurfaced, soaking wet, looking around for Oshawott. He jumped up and gave me a water gun right to the face.

"Oshawott!" I cried, laughing. "Cut it out!" I splashed water at him, but missed as he dived back underwater. He came back up for another round, but our game was interrupted.

"Hey, Touya, dinner's almost ready! You better get dried off before the food gets cold!" Touko called from the back door. Before I could respond, I heard the door slam shut. I chuckled. Mom always made us wait until everyone was at the table for dinner to start, so Touko was probably getting nervous. She loved food and didn't like waiting for it.

I swam to the stairs of the pool and climbed out, grabbing my towel that was nearby and tossing Oshawott his own smaller towel. I dried off and picked up Oshawott wrapped in his towel and stepped inside, instantly beginning to shiver from the cool air. I ran up to my bathroom as quickly as I could to shower.

After I showered, dried off, and got dressed, I quickly went down the stairs, taking them two at a time, Oshawott in tow. I probably shouldn't have gone so fast, as I had had a few accidents going down the stairs too quickly in the past, but luckily I made it safely to the bottom this time. I walked into the dining room. Mom and Touko were already there, Touko looking a little irritated.

"Finally," she muttered. I stuck my tongue out at her. I sat down and eagerly looked down at my plate. Mom had made black bean burgers and they looked delicious. She was a very good cook.

"Can I eat now?" Touko asked impatiently.

"Did you feed your pokemon?" Mom replied, already knowing the answer. Touko's eyes widened. We were still getting used to having pokemon around; we had received them from Professor Juniper only a week ago.

"I got it," I said, standing up. I got the pokemon food from the pantry and poured some into Oshawott's and Tepig's bowls. They began eating happily and I sat back down.

"Alright, dig in!" Mom said. We did so without hesitation. After a few minutes, Mom asked, "So, how was your guys' day?"

"Good," we both mumbled.

"Wow, that sounds very interesting! Care to elaborate?" Mom said sarcastically. Touko and I exchanged amused looks. I usually wasn't very talkative, but I decided to speak up anyway.

"Cheren and I went to the library. He wanted to get some books on pokemon battles." Mom chuckled.

"That Cheren. He's always determined to be the best!"

"Bianca and I went to the lab to help out Professor Juniper. We got to feed the pokemon!" Touko piped in.

"Yet you can't even keep up with feeding your own." I mocked. She gave me a mock glare.

"So, are you two excited about your upcoming journeys?" My face fell a bit, and I looked down at the table. Touko and Mom seemed to notice, unfortunately.

"Something wrong, Touya?" Touko asked, concern filling her voice.

"I… I need to be excused." I quickly stood up and made to exit.

"Touya…?" I heard Touko say. I quickly walked up the stairs and locked myself in my room. I couldn't take this anymore. I felt tears run down my face as I sat down on my bed. This was so embarrassing. Everyone else was so excited to be going on a journey, but I had a hard time just thinking about it. Why couldn't I be happy about it? It was every teenager's dream to travel with pokemon. After a few seconds I heard a knock at my door.

"Touya… can you open up?" It was Touko. I looked up, considering just ignoring her, but I thought better of it and stood up. I needed to talk to someone about this. I wiped my eyes and unlocked the door. Touko looked me in the eyes, concern on her face. She pulled me into a hug. I couldn't stop myself when I began crying into her shoulder. Arceus, I was such a kid.

"Touya, why haven't you said anything? You know we can talk about these things." Touko murmured. I pulled away and we sat down on the bed. I had to wait until I could speak properly before I could say anything.

"I… I'm scared, Touko. I'm afraid of going on a journey." I said bitterly. I felt ashamed just saying it.

"Touya, it's okay to be afraid. We'll get through it together. I'll always be there. You know that, right?"

"Right," I said. Touko had always been the strong one. She was always there for me when I was feeling down. "I just don't understand why I can't be excited like you and Bianca and Cheren. What's wrong with me?"

"Touya. Listen to me. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. I bet a lot of people get afraid to go on journeys! It's a big thing. But nothing bad is going to happen. You and I will be okay. We have pokemon to protect us!" Her words made me feel a little better.

"But what about Mom?" I asked.

"What about her? She'll be fine! We'll visit her and we'll call her at every Pokemon Center we get to! Alright?"

"Yeah." I replied, perking up. "Thanks, Touko."

"Sure thing, Touya." Suddenly, Oshawott ran in, chased by Tepig. I quickly wiped my eyes so he wouldn't see that I had been crying. He stopped at my feet and looked up at me.

"Osha?" he mewled, tilting his head.

"I'm fine, buddy. No worries," I said, smiling. I picked him up and he nuzzled my face. I chuckled. I looked over at Touko, who was picking Tepig up and scratching him behind the ears while he snorted happily.

"Let's go back down to dinner," she suggested. I nodded, and we walked back down.

At the table, Mom looked up at me knowingly.

"Everything all right?" she inquired. I simply nodded, giving her a small smile. We all finished what was left of our burgers and started to clean up. When all the dishes were cleaned and put away, Touko went upstairs and Mom went to her room. Oshawott was curled up on the couch, fast asleep. I took the opportunity to slip out the back door. I returned to my spot by the pool and gazed into the water.

_Maybe this journey is what I need. Maybe it's what I need to grow up and be strong. I'm tired of being weak and childish. It's time for me to move on._

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned.

"Hey, honey," Mom said. She took a seat next to me.

"Hi, Mom." I looked back down, feeling a little guilty. Mom was probably really worried about me. We sat in silence for a minute or so. Mom spoke up.

"I haven't told you and Touko this, but I was afraid of going on a journey, too." I looked up, gazing at her a little dumbfounded.

"Really?"

"Certainly. I nearly asked my parents if I could just stay home." I nodded, waiting for her to continue. "But, I did end up going, and I am so happy that I did. I had such a wonderful experience. I met so many people and developed great bonds with my pokemon. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

She looked up, studying the stars. She had an almost longing look.

"I still get nostalgic sometimes. You know, I met your father while I was on my journey." Mom didn't talk about Dad much. He died in a car crash five years ago, when Touko and me were only ten. "You two remind me of him so much."

She turned to me and wiped some of the hair out of my face.

"I just want you to know that no matter what, I will always be proud of you, and I will always love you with all my heart. I believe in you, my little warrior." I breathily laughed. She hadn't called me that since I was little.

"Thanks, Mom." She gave me a hug.

"How about we head inside? It's getting late."

"Yeah." We stood up and walked back in.

The next few days went by rather quickly. We shopped for supplies and had basic training at the lab. After much preparation, it was finally the day that we would leave for our journey. Touko, Bianca, Cheren and I all met at the lab to receive our Pokedexes from Professor Juniper and to say our final goodbyes. There were a lot of people from town there to send us off. Family, friends, and even people that we didn't know were there.

The four of us stood side-by-side, standing before Professor Juniper in front of the lab. I was shaking. Juniper began her speech.

"As you know, I am studying how the creatures we know as pokemon came into existence. I am searching for the origin of their powers. I want you four to travel all over Unova and discover as many pokemon as you can. Save the data you collect in these." She handed each of us a Pokedex. Mine was blue and gray, my favorite colors. "The information you uncover will be very useful to my studies. I have given you each a pokemon to aid you on your quest. This pokemon will be your comrade and your friend. You will help each other grow.

"In addition, I have given you each five pokeballs so that you can build a team of pokemon as the trials become more trying and the challenges more challenging. The bonds you make with these pokemon will be everlasting as you travel down the path to success. Go now, and embark on your adventure!" The crowd began cheering. The four of us looked at each other. Even Cheren was smiling. Touko and I went to Mom. She had started crying during Professor Juniper's speech.

"I'm so proud," she sputtered, pulling us both into a hug. She let go and then gave us each our own hug. "You two be careful. Touko, you take care of your brother. Both of you call me every chance you get. And just remember, home will always be here."

Touko and I both began to tear up. Mom adjusted both of our caps.

"I love you both very much," she said, wiping her tears. "You'll go so far."

"We love you too, Mom," Touko and I said in unison. Cheren and Bianca approached us, finished with their goodbyes. Bianca didn't look too pleased for some reason.

"Ready?" Cheren inquired. Touko and I nodded in response. We each said one last goodbye to Mom and then waved to the crowd as we walked in the direction of Route 1.

"So, we should probably head for Accumula Town," Touko declared, observing her map.

"That would be the obvious course," Cheren replied. I chuckled, and Touko grumbled something about Cheren not needing to be so insufferable about everything. As we walked along the grassy path, I observed all the things around me. I noticed how in some places the grass was a bit taller. It was probably perfect for pokemon to hide in. To be honest, it was a little disconcerting. However, this wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be.

"So, other than filling up the Pokedex, what is everyone's goal?" Touko asked.

"I'll be participating in the Pokemon Gym challenge so that I can compete in the Unova League Tournament," Cheren uttered confidently.

"Hmm. That sounds like it might be kinda fun! I think I'll do that too," Touko said. "What about you, Bianca?"

"Uh, I'm not sure! I don't think a tournament would be my cup of tea. I guess we'll have to see! How about you, Touya?" I felt all of their eyes on me. We only just left! How were they already making such big decisions?

"Um… I… don't know? I mean, I haven't even had a battle yet. I don't know if I would even like battling that much," I said hesitantly. Suddenly, Cheren came to a complete halt. We stopped too, looking back at him to see what the problem was.

"Cheren, what's wrong?" Bianca asked.

"Touya has a point. Let's have a battle, right here." Touko and Bianca gasped. "I'll battle Touko, and you two can battle each other," he stated, addressing Bianca and me.

"Alright, sounds good to me!" Touko cried out. Bianca and I looked at each other, unsure about the idea. Then, Bianca put on a sudden expression of confidence.

"Let's do this."


End file.
